Best case scenario
by the green post-it
Summary: Tamaki finds that it doesn't take the best case scenario to have a happily ever after...well, almost. TamaHaru


Disclaimer: _Ouran High School Host Club_ is owned by Hatori Bisuko, not me. I'm just that sad fangirl who is obsessed with the comic and anime.

**-Best case scenario- **

"My lord."

_I held my arms around her slender waist, wind stroking my hair as I shielded her from the cool breeze that lifted the ends of her creamy yellow dress ever so slightly._

"Tama-chan!"

_I whispered sweet words in her hair, making her soft kissable cheeks blush an adorable shade of crimson. _

"Ah, he's at it again."

_She looked at me with her caramel eyes and said my name ever so softly, her petite hands clutching my lavender school blazer. _

"_I love you." I proclaimed, looking directly at her beautiful sparkling eyes which widened a bit, her cheeks reddening further. My fingers found their way underneath her chin. I tilted her head up a bit and asked; that maybe, just maybe she would love my poor, pathetic self in return of my overfilling feelings of passion for her._

_She then smiled, a breathtaking beam that whisked my heart away. She opened her mouth to speak, her lush pink lips moved with her words._

"_I lo-"_

"LOOK! Haruhi's in a dress!"

"WHAT? WHERE?" I leapt out of my chair and turned my head rigorously, only to find a pair of identical grins looking back at me. I glowered at them for ruining my perfect plan to declare my love for Haruhi.

"Tamaki, I really admire your ability to use your head strenuously, but our customers are to arrive very soon." Kyouya said, not looking up from his planner. I coughed lightly, embarrassed at the fact that I had lost my cool composure over those devious twins.

"Make haste! We must change into our outfits before the princesses arrive!" I announced to my fellow hosts.

Today our costumes were sorted according to a school uniform theme. More specifically, what peasants wore in commoner schools. I, of course, wanted to see dear Haruhi in a cute middle school female uniform again, but for the sake of hiding her gender I had gracefully sacrificed that thought.

"Kya! Tamaki-sama looks so dashing in black commoner uniform!"

"It's for students in middle school, no? Even though it looks so simple."

"Ah, but the black really makes Tamaki-sama's hair stand out!"

"Did you know? My dear princess," I said as I held a princess close "that it has been a commoners' tradition to give the second button of a middle school uniform to the one he loves at the end of the school year to proclaim his undying school boy love?"

"R-really?"

"Yes." I murmured. "Would you accept it if I gave it to you?"

"Y-yes, Tamaki-sama!"

The girls around us squealed in delight and I smiled as the girl I held blushed furiously.

"Ehh! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun both look so cool in baseball uniforms!"

"Un! They look like real professionals too, with the caps as well!"

"Does Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun know how to play baseball?"

"Ahh." Hikaru smiled dazzlingly "Kaoru and I used to play it once in a while when we were kids."

"And we were pretty good at it too! I remember Hikaru used to hit a lot of home runs." Kaoru added in. Hikaru then held his younger brother's face closer to his in a swift action and said suggestively.

"I hit home in **another way** a lot of times too, huh Kaoru?"

"Stop it, Hikaru. Not in front of everyone!" A small blush adorned Kaoru's cheeks as he turned his face away.

The girls went crazy and yelled "Kya! Forbidden brotherly love!" in delight. I then turned my attention to Haruhi, who was in the uniform for commoners' gym class. Of course, it was a males' uniform, but the plain white t-shirt with the label 'Fujioka' and those gym shorts really looked adorable on her.

She was looking at Honey-senpai who was sobbing because of a cake smudge on the sleave of his uniform. His whimper ceased as Mori-senpai fetched a handkerchief from thin air and kneeled down to wipe the mess off the crisp uniform.

Haruhi's attention was then drawn away by one of her customers, who said something to cause Haruhi to laugh and smile that breathtaking smile that took both the girls' and my heart away.

I felt my face redden and heat up and I hastily grabbed my cup of tea to calm my nerves down.

After a while, all the customers had gone back home and what was left of the third music room were the hosts.

"Come on, Haruhi. Please?"

"No."

"Just for five minutes?"

"Just, no."

The twins had brought out a very adorable middle school uniform with a cute cyan sailor collar. Haruhi, in a girls' uniform? Why didn't you say so?

"Father would also like to see you in that cute commoners' attire as well!" I lifted my arms dramatically, flowers appeared around me as wind miraculously blew through my hair.

"Definitely no."

And in a flash I found my trusty corner of woe.

"Maybe we should try the silblings fight again. Eh, Kaoru?"

"Please don't do that." I heard Haruhi, I could hear the tiresome tone in her voice. "You two had caused enough trouble last time."

"Then how about this." Hikaru and Kaoru cornered Haruhi on both sides.

"If you don't put this on…" Hikaru started.

"We'll cause a ruckus again. Only this time, much worse." Kaoru finished.

"Not to mention your debt will increase because all the things the twins do would be because of you." Kyouya added as a bonus.

Haruhi grabbed the uniform and stomped to the changing rooms in a huff of defeat.

"Haru-chan looks so cute!" Honey-senpai said in joy. Everyone else (save Kyouya) nodded with sparkles in their eyes.

"Hmmm." Kyouya contemplated "I wonder if we can profit off a photo collection of Haruhi dressing in female clothes…"

"Ah! No!" Haruhi choked out in my tight embrace of happiness.

"Of course I would have to make sure they won't notice you were actually a girl. Now how would I do that?" He continued to provoke Haruhi until he walked out of the room with a mobile phone in hand.

"Nooo! Who are you calling with that phone? I don't want a photo collection!"

"And I might consider cutting back on your debt too." Was the last thing we heard before the footsteps of Kyouya faded. Haruhi shut up at once.

"Speaking of Photo collections…" Hikaru gave his brother a look. I could almost see their light bulb of evil plotting light up.

"Don't move, Haruhi. We'll be right back with a camera." Kaoru shouted as he and his twin ran out of the room.

"You deceitful twins better not be off to no good!" I yelled at them before they too had left the room. Haruhi by now had already struggled her way out of my death hug and was currently having her short chocolate hair being tied into a single braid by Honey-senpai.

"Haru-chan is more cute now!" He exclaimed after having done his handy work. "Isn't that right, Takashi?" Mori-senpai only nodded with a grunt of approval. Honey-senpai then gave his trademark smile and turned to fetch his stuffed bunny. Only to find it missing.

"No! Where's my usa-chan?" He began to wail. His outbreak was then eased by an ever-stoic Mori-senpai who suggested finding the lost bunny.

And thus leaving Haruhi and I alone.

I gave an inward gasp.

This is the perfect time to strengthen our bond! To set the sails! To right the wrong! To let the flowers of our love-filled youth bloom!

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai?"

Huh?

"Huh?"

"You were doing weird gestures just now. Not that it's that unusual…" Haruhi pointed at my outstretched arms of joy.

"Oh." I let my arms fall back to my sides and let a dry cough escape my lips.

An awkward silence filled the air, but it seems that Haruhi is oblivious of my tongue-tied state of still being in delight of her in a skirt.

"Haru-" I was interrupted by the distingtive voice of a yelling Honey-senpai, making both Haruhi and I jump.

"USA-CHAAAN!"

"What was that about?" Haruhi had questioned out loud. I took this golden chance and quickly held her close before I lose the courage to. My motions took her by suprize as her body fell softly onto mine.

Aah, Haruhi, how can you not realize that your beautiful face finds its perfect place closest to my heart?

"Tamaki-senpai...?" Haruhi looked up at me with a pair of wide gorgeous caramel eyes.

"Haruhi." I finally found my voice.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?" She seemed to be unfazed at the fact that she was in my embrace.

"I…I…"

How can she be so calm when there's a storm of emotions going through me?

"I…"

Just say it! Be the brave prince that you are!

"Yes, senpai…?"

Quick! Say it before she gets bored of you and leave your chance of a lifetime!

"I-I love you…?" I blinked, one second I said it, and the next I had been so relieved that the tone of my voice sounded a bit off.

No! I was supposed to be prince charming!

Haruhi blinked and stared at my eyes full of hope and at the same time my personal defeat.

And she burst into giggles.

I stared.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" She finally said after she had recovered from her fit of laughter. I couldn't help but try to hide my dissapointment, I was prepared to go hide in my dark little corner again. I made a move to let go of her, but she clutched onto my shirt.

My heart skipped a beat.

The sunny smile was still on her face.

"I was just kidding." She said, the last hint of laughter in her voice.

Could this be…?

"Haruhi…" I lifted my hand to her pretty face, feeling butterflies in my stomach. She opened her mouth to talk once more.

This is it! This is my dream come true! My springtime of love!

"I…" Her soft voice seemed to echo in my mind. Making my heart beat faster than ever before. I had lost my ability of speech yet again.

"I lov-"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in front of me and I felt Haruhi being pushed away from my grip.

"WHA-!" I screeched as I saw more flashes and fell on my behind on the hard floor.

The spots in front of my eyes cleared and I found myself staring at a pair of twins with equally devious grins on their faces and cameras in their hands. I fired up and hastily shouted random sounds that found the way through my throat.

"Oh man!" Hikaru said as he flicked through the digital screen of the camera. "That look is priceless!"

"Great for blackmail too." Kaoru added. I looked around to find an equally surprised (but unhurt, thank God) Haruhi, a smirking Kyouya, a bunny clutching Honey-senpai with a wide smile and a usual emotion void Mori-senpai.

Haruhi extended a hand to help me up, which I most certainly took with glee.

"But my lord, you really need to work on those lines. You looked as if you were about to faint any second." One of the twins said out loud.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan both looked really cute though!"

"Well, I guess everything went according to plan?" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

According to plan?

"Yea, but taking Honey-senpai's bunny wasn't he best idea ever. You should have seen the look on his face when he found out we kidnapped it."

Wait…this was all a plan?

But…but..!

Argh! I feel so ripped off!

Gyah! And I'm using commoners' language too!

As if sensing my trauma, Haruhi squeezed my hand as reassurance and gave me a bright smile.

It then registered in my mind that none of us had let go of the other's hand. Happiness bubbled once again in my chest and I held her hand tighter as well.

Even if it wasn't the best scenario ever.

Even if I wasn't the perfect prince charming,

Even if she didn't say it completely.

I now know. After all that. Even without asking her whether she could accept the love of this poor, pathetic soul…

Our fingers interwinded, and we instinctively stepped closer to each other.

Because sometimes, life is just a rhetorical question.

**-The End-**

a/n:

Usa-chan bunny

Hehe just like to clarify that. The last time I wrote usa-chan, one of my friends were like "USA? As in the United Sates of America?"

Aaand the thing about baseball and 'home runs', lets just say I hope everyone gets the concepts of the 'bases' and 'home runs' because it's embarrassing to explain it here…

TAMA/HARU is LOVE! We need more tama/haru in the world!

This is my first attempt at Ouran fanfiction! Please review!


End file.
